Noche Increible
by Hinata.ilove.90
Summary: Hinata no sabia lo que le esperaba con solo ir a Ichiraku Ramen, ahí vería a la persona que le quitaría la virginidad.


Era un dulce atardecer en Konoha. Sasuke estaba sentado en Ichiraku esperando a que llegue Teuchi.

Hinata estaba caminando a Ichiraku, no es que tuviera una cita con Sasuke, no.

-Ho-hola Sasuke-dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de Sasuke.-

-Hola Hinata.

-¿No esta Teuchi? Tengo ha-hambre jeje-dijo Hinata mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-No.

-Mm.

Para Hinata era casi imposible hablar con Sasuke desde su regreso ya que el tampoco la apoyaba.

Teuchi iba llegando con bolsas en la mano.

-Hoo, clientes, ¿ramen?

-Si por favor, un plato mediano-dijo Hinata.

-Yo quiero un plato grande-dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, esperen unos minutos, ¿vienen juntos?-dijo Teuchi.

-No, no, ella es solo una amiga-decía Sasuke mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Perfecto-dijo por ultimo Teuchi.

Por otra parte Sakura e Ino se peleaban por el regreso de Sasuke.

-Hoo frentesota yo te lo ganare, JA!-dijo Ino mientras cruzaba los brazos con sonrisa victoriosa.

-Cállate cerda,que no le gustan a Sasuke los puerquitos, OINK!-dijo Sakura mientras hacia ruiditos de cerdito.

-Y menos le va a gustar alguien que hace ruidos de puerco.

Sakura puso cara graciosa y se cruzo de brazos con la cara enojada.

-Sasuke esta en Ichiraku Ramen, la primera que llegue... se lo gana-decía Ino mientras sonreía.

-Perfecto.

Ino y Sakura salieron corriendo a toda velocidad mientras se empujaban.

Mientras tanto en Ichiraku:

-Y-y ¿t-te sientes b-bien de volver a K-konoha?-dijo Hinata mientras comía Ramen.

-Mas o menos, ten-dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba un rosa roja de sus pantalones.

-Gr-gracias, n-nadie m-me había regalado u-una r-rosa tan bo-bonita-dijo Hinata mientra sonreía y se sonrojaba.

Ino y Sakura casi se iban matando en el camino hasta que llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen. Tenían el cabello desparpajado y puñetazos por aquí y allá.

-¡LLEGUE YO PRIMERO CERDA!-grito Sakura.

-Ho no maldita frente de muro, yo llegue primero.

-¡HOLA SASUKE!-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedo quieto y luego siguió comiendo su ramen.

-Sasuke, ¡eligeme a mi!-dijo Sakura mientras hacían otra pelea.

-Nooo, que yo soy mas sexy Sasuke-dijo Ino.

-Ya cállense las dos, las dos son feas y entre mas me dicen cosas menos les haré caso-dijo Sasuke.

-No nos hemos dado cuenta de la presencia de Hinata, Ino-dijo Sakura.

-Hoo, si, espera... Sasuke,¿tu le diste esa rosa?-pregunto Ino a Sasuke.

-Si,o espera, Hinata, mi amor, vayámonos de aquí-dijo Sasuke mientras pagaba los 2 ramen.

Sasuke agarro a Hinata de la mano y se fueron caminando rápidamente. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y salir caminando de la mano de Sasuke.

-Ya... tiene... novia- dijeron Sakura e Ino al unisono.

Sasuke y Hinata se pararon en un parque y se sentaron.

-Hinata, perdóname-dijo Sasuke.

-No te preocupes,Sasuke, tu solo querías huir de las chicas-dijo Hinata.

-Esta bien, ¿te comiste todo tu ramen?.

-Sip...

-¿Podemos ir a mi apartamento, Hinata?-dijo Sasuke levantándose y dándole la mano a Hinata.

-Es-esta bien.

Iban caminando tranquilos al departamento de Sasuke. Eran las 2 de la tarde, Hinata creía que aun era temprano para salir.

Después de 20 minutos:

-Bueno llegamos Hinata-dijo Sasuke mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y tiraba las llaves en una mesa.

-Es muy bonito-dijo Hinata mientras miraba todo y tocaba pequeños retratos que tenia Sasuke. Sasuke con sus padres, con su hermano, con su equipo.

-Hinata, ven-dijo Sasuke parado en la su habitación.

Hinata fue con pasos lentos pero decididos y se acerco un poco a Sasuke.

Sasuke la agarro de las caderas y la tiro en su cama.

-Quiero que seas mía hoy-dijo Sasuke mientras se subía arriba de Hinata y empezaba a besarle lentamente el cuello.

-S-Sasuke, yo no e hablado much-mucho contigo...-dijo Hinata quitándose a Sasuke de encima.

-No, pero me gustas, y yo me merezco ese cuerpo, aparte ocupo a alguien que me ayude a restaurar mi clan, tu eres la perfecta-dijo Sasuke acercándose de nuevo a Hinata.

-Enserio,pero desde cuando esta...

-Desde que estábamos en la academia, Hinata.-Sasuke fue quitandole esa chamarra lila que siempre traía Hinata que ya le hartaba y quito su brasier.

-Hooo, S-Sasukee!-dijo Hinata mientras sentía como Sasuke mordía sus pezones.

-Me encanta que digas mi nombre-Sasuke siguió mordiendo uno mientras masajeaba al otro.

-Sasukeeee!,para, -dijo Hinata despegándose a Sasuke- si lo quieres hacer, hazlo de una vez, pero, ¿me embarazaras?.

-Eso sera después Hina-Sasuke fue a buscar un condón y regreso con Hinata-.

-¿De donde sacaste los condones?-pregunto Hinata a Sasuke.

-Lo compre hoy en la mañana-decía Sasuke mientras masajeaba un seno de Hinata.

-Eso espero-Hinata se recostó suavemente en la cama y dejo que Sasuke jugara con sus senos. Ella cada vez se sonrojaba mas.

Hinata tumbo a Sasuke de golpe e hizo que introduciera su pene en ella. Ella saltaba en el pene de Sasuke mientras gemía su nombre.

-¿Hinata? No te creía capaz de hacer semejante cosa-decía Sasuke mientras disfrutaba el momento.

-Sor-pren-dente,haaa!,haa!,Sasuke!-dijo Hinata mientras brincaba y brincaba.

-Me gusta como revotan tus tetas-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba las tetas de Hinata revotar entre si.

-Yo... nunca.. creí... hacerlo contigo-decía Hinata mientras brincaba mas y mas.

-Y toda vía no lo puedes creer-decía Sasuke mientras miraba a Hinata gemir y gemir.

Hinata se quito de encima y se recostó de nuevo.

-Es... increíble-decia mientras masajeaba uno de sus senos.

Sasuke empezó a lamber la vagina de Hinata adentrándose.

-Sa-s-sasuke, NO PARES!-Hinata gemía.

-Claro que no.

Después de 5 minutos, Hinata se cambio de posición y le quito el condón a Sasuke.

-¿¡QUE HACES!?-grito Sasuke.

-Lo que mas te gusta- Hinata empezó a introducir el pene de Sasuke en su boca.

-Aaaah, Hinata, eres la mejor-decia Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Lo se.

Se pasaron toda la tarde teniendo sexo hasta que llego la noche.

-Hay no puede ser-Hinata vio el reloj que tenia Sasuke en la pared y marcaban las 10 de la noche.

Rápidamente Hinata se quito de la posición que estaban (que Sasuke estaba sentado mientras tenia el pene en el trasero de Hinata).

-Duerme aquí Hina, al fin, soy tu novio-dijo Sasuke mientras de masturbaba.

-B-bueno-dijo Hinata mientras sonreía-no puedo creer que lo e hecho y lo e disfrutado.

-Tu y tu tartamudees, y lo harás muchas otras veces.

-¿Te haz masturbado muchas otras veces?-pregunto Hinata mientras se recostaba en las sabanas manchadas.

-Pensando en ti. Cuando era Chunin lo hacia mucho, no lo creerás pero tenia fotos tuyas- decía Sasuke mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hinata y sonreía divertidamente.

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

Hinata se despertó pensando que todo había sido un sueño hasta que vio a Sasuke acariciando su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, princesa-dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba.-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

-Sasuke,tu no entiendes, mi padre me puede matar si no llego-dijo Hinata levantándose rápidamente.

-Pero no llegaras llena de semen, ¿verdad?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-¡Sasuke!, en la noche me tiraste semen, ¿verdad?-Decia Hinata mientras se limpiaba la cara-Me bañare contigo.

-Que tal si nos masturbam...

-Si lo que tu digas Sasuke-dijo Hinata enfada mientras se metía al baño.

-30 minutos después-

-Me voy,Sasuke, te cuidas... Te amo-dijo por ultimo Hinata y salio del departamento.

Fue corriendo a su casa. Cuando llego, miro a Hiashi sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Hinata,¿que horas son estas de llegar?-dijo mientras soltaba su periódico.

-Padre... te diré la verdad... tu ve sexo con alguien...

-¿!QUE¡?-grito Hiashi por todo el salón.

-fue con Sasuke Uchiha-Hinata casi se ponía a llorar.

-Mira, ya perdiste tu virginidad, no regresaste una noche y con ¿Uchiha?, no se que hacer, haber -Hiashi se sentó y se toco la sien-te perdono, pero si terminas embarazada te largas de la casa, a menos que sea un embarazo deseado y el Uchiha no te este obligando.

-Gracias, papa-Hinata fue a correr con Hiashi y lo abrazo.

-Por cierto, Sakura llamo a la casa diciendo que hay una pijamada en su casa, si, te dejo ir, con la condición de que vaya Neji y no andes de sexosa por ahí -Hiashi se paro y se fue a la cocina.

-Papi, gracias.

La pijamada era alas 7 de la noche, Hinata alistaba todo lo que llevaría, su padre la había perdonado y pensaba que eso significaba mucho, Neji ya sabia lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar reír.

-A LAS 7 DE LA NOCHE-

-Mira , ya llego Hinata-dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba unos refresco.-Todos están aquí, solo faltas tu y... Neji.

Hinata vio que Sasuke estaba ahí viéndola fijamente mientras sonreía.

-Pon tu mochila haya-decía Sakura mientras apuntaba a un pequeño espacio vasio de la cocina- jugaremos a la botella, TODOS, obligatoriamente, tengo que interrogar a unas cuantas personas-decía Sakura mientras miraba con recelo a Naruto.

Todos se sentaron en circulo. Fue sorprendente lo que paso, al primer giro dio Sakura a Hinata.

-¿Verdad o Reto?-pregunto Sakura a Hinata.

-Verdad.

-¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez y con quien?-pregunto Sakura.

Hinata se enrojeció un poco y pensó: _''es mejor decirlo que guardarlo''_

-Ayer, tuve mi.. pr-primera ves...con... Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Hinata mientras apuntaba a Sasuke

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho y dijo:

-Es verdad.

Empezaron a llegarle preguntas a Sasuke. _¿Como lo lograste?¿Folla bien?¿Y, como estuvo?_

Sasuke no aparto la vista de Hinata. Las demás chicas quedaron con los ojos en blanco.

* * *

**Déjenme**** reviews,acepto patadas en las nalgas y felicitaciones.**

**Espero que les ahiga gustado, a mi me gusto :3**


End file.
